1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator including a coating layer, and a battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separator for an electrochemical battery refers to a middle layer disposed inside a battery to isolate a positive electrode and a negative electrode from each other while maintaining ionic conductivity to permit charge and discharge of the battery. The separator acts as a safety device for preventing the battery from overheating.
Technical development of and increasing demand for mobile devices have rapidly increased demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source. In particular, many studies have focused on developing a lithium rechargeable battery having high energy density and discharge voltage, and the commercialization and broad use of various lithium rechargeable batteries have been realized to some degree.
Meanwhile, with increasing attention given to environment issues, various studies have been made to develop electric cars and hybrid cars for replacement of fossil fuel-based cars such as gasoline cars and diesel cars, which are regarded as one major cause of air pollution. Many studies have been conducted relating to the use of a lithium rechargeable battery as a power source for such electric cars, hybrid cars, and the like, and commercialization and use thereof have also been realized to some degree.